


The Human with the Robot leg

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope
Summary: This takes place during the shooting of the Betrayed by the Game music video. Tilian has to be in a leg brace. Jon offers a helping hand. His chivalry is appreciated.





	The Human with the Robot leg

It's the day of shooting the video for Betrayed by the Game. Tilian stares at his leg brace sullenly with his arms crossed and sighs dramatically. It echoes in the small space of the dressing room he and Jon are crammed in. It steals Jon's attention away from adjusting his apron in the full length mirror.

"You okay?" Jon asks, catching Tilian's eye in the mirror and holding his gaze. Tilian frowns a bit dejectedly, and pauses before responding.  
"Ugh. I'm just pissed that I have to wear this brace for the music video. I can't believe I had to hurt my leg. It was so stupid."

He attempts to stand up, awkwardly bracing himself on the back of his chair, wobbling precariously. Jon quickly turns around and offers Tilian his arm for support. He takes it reluctantly, but gives a small smile of thanks. Jon smiles in return.

"It's not so bad. Just another month and you're home free. In the meantime try not to break your other leg, or I'll be pushing you around in a wheelchair." Jon tries to joke, but Tilian just scoffs at him. "Ugh. Don't even kid about that. This fucking sucks dude."

He hobbles to the mirror and checks himself out, straightening himself up, before turning back to Jon. "How am I gonna move around on stage for tour? Let alone this music video? I'm gonna be wobbling around like an idiot." He sounds so glum, unable to keep the pout off his face. Jon secretly finds it irresistibly cute.  
He shakes off the thought.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll help you out if you need it." Jon adds as an after thought. "If you need to, you can hold my hand. I know I haven't asked for your hand in marriage officially, but ya know..." He smirks.

Tilian laughs and flips him off. "Yeah, okay sure." He says sarcastically. "Better be a big ass ring." Jon winks at him, and flashes him finger guns.  
'At least now he's smiling', Jon thinks to himself.

They take their places and filming seems to go pretty well. Tilian uses the mic stand to his advantage, using it as a crutch; And they really only film him from the waist up anyway, so it's not an issue.

However, towards the end of filming, Jon can tell Tilian is getting fidgety, frustration evident on his face. They have to keep redoing a few takes at the end, where Tilian and him are standing lined up in the bakery, in their aprons. Tilian is having a hard time keeping his balance, and keeping his weight off his bad leg. Jon can tell he's getting agitated, discomfort becoming obvious.

Jon sidles up to Tilian and gently touches his arm. "You okay?" He mutters quietly. Tilian just looks at him, brows furrowed and mouth drawn into a tight line. His forehead is dotted in sweat. He looks like he's trying to keep it together, but Jon can tell when he's about to lose his shit.  
"Does it hurt?" Jon mutters quietly. Tilian looks at him and sighs. "Yeah, a little." Jon can tell he's down playing his pain.

"Hey. Just take my hand for this part, they can edit it out or crop the shot or whatever. It's not a big deal." He tries to sound reassuring. Tilian looks at him, trying to smile. He gives him a small nod and sighs. He reaches for Jon's hand hesitantly and Jon takes it almost assertively, and looks around, almost daring anyone to say something about it. Blessedly, nobody does.

They stand there while they film the last take, the camera panning out and capturing the last shot. Jon gives Tilian's hand a reassuring squeeze, and Tilian grips it harder.

Jon can't help but notice how sweaty his hand is. He wonders if he's nervous. Despite that, he thinks this feels kind of nice, holding Tilian's hand like this. He's so distracted by these thoughts that he actually misses the director saying cut a couple of times, before finally Tilian is clearing his throat to get Jon's attention.

Jon quickly let's go of Tilian's hand and blushes profusely. He can feel Tilian watching him from the corner of his eye.

Everybody else clears off the set and heads in the direction of the dressing room to change back into their regular clothes. Jon is headed there too, but is stopped by Tilian grabbing his hand. He looks down between their clasped hands in confusion, and back up to meet Tilian's eyes.

"Uhm. Thanks for this." Tilian gestures down at their joined hands. "It really helped. Seriously." Jon thinks he sounds a little nervous. Tilian clears his throat and continues.  
"It felt kinda nice knowing you were right there." He says quietly.

Jon feels his cheeks warm up. He doesn't know what to say. He's looking down at his shoes thinking of what to say, when he feels warm lips on his cheek. When Tilian pulls away, Jon just stares at him.

"Thanks." He says again, smirking. He hobbles off the set, leaving Jon standing there in confusion. He reaches up to touch the spot where Tilian kissed him, still faintly blushing.


End file.
